Secrets of the Shadows
by InuLuna19
Summary: Keeva was hoping her senior year of high school would be uneventful and pass by quickly. That was until Yui brought some gods to school and they turned everything upside down. Now with taboo romances, fights between friends, pranks and murders how is this last year of high school going to end? Not to mention that Keeva isn't human.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Wake-up Calls

Another day, another night. Endlessly going on until there are none of us left. The outcasts, those thrown away by their own races. All because of laws or reasons. Gods, demons and those in between. Over time our numbers grew then they fell. Over and over again. I watched it as it happened, after all I was one of them. One of the ones cast from my home. One of those abandoned by their family and friends to live eternity in the mortal realm. Or until we are killed.

Long ago we were worshipped as heroes, protectors or even gods, for those of us who were not to begin with. Though that was a time long passed. The time for heroes and gods has long since passed. Now no one… no human believes in us and those that do, never know how to find proof. After all, we are only legends.

"Kee! Get up! It is your last first day of school. After this you can live until you have to go back to school again" shouted a female voice from outside of my door.

"Shut it! I am up already Ish!" I yelled back.

"Do not sass me girl, I am far older than you and am a Goddess" she scorned at me through the closed door.

"I don't care who you are or how old you are! Your civilization died a looooong time ago" I said as I closed my journal and started to get ready for my senior year of high school… again. Being immortal is not all it is cracked up to be and the fact that I am currently living in a house of Halflings, half demons or demi-gods, gods, demons and a few humans. Oh and all of them are women. Not my cup of tea. After all there are about 17-20 of us all under one roof. It was like college all over again. Not to mention that I now have to find another damn major. Not to mention a university I haven't been to.

People leave and people come. It is the same over and over again and I am powerless to stop it. Never ending and never fad…

"Damn it! Give me back my towel Kagura!" yelled a young voice from down the hall as I stepped out my door and nearly ran into Kagura, one of the humans, running with a towel trailing behind her and Tsuki, a Ningyo Halfling, chasing her in all of her naked glory.

I took a deep breath and let it as I looked up through the sky light in the ceiling. Today is going to be a long day" I said out loud to no one in particular.

"You can say that again" someone said beside me and I looked over to see Rusa, who is a water nymph, ruffling her singed dark green hair. She looked over at me with her vibrant aqua eyes. "Siobhan has a cold. I really don't see why I can't room with Tsuki. I just don't do well with fire, especially not a fire spitter" she said as she walked to the bathroom.

I looked over to the stairs to see Nephtys storming up the stairs, drenched with water. "Ala, I swear if you are the one trying to make that monsoon I will take you to the underworld myself and I will bypass Anubis if I have to!" She shouted so loud that the entire block could have heard her. Then she entered one of the doors down the corridor and slammed it shut. I heard some words and rustling before the screaming began and Ala rushed out of her room. Though Nephytis was close on her heals.

Nephytis, the Egyption protective goddess of the dead. Ala, a demon bearing her same name, causes bad weather whenever she was in the mood for it; like the first day of school. She was one of the youngest here, where as I was the oldest. That is besides the goddesses. Besides Kagura there is Yuki and Ayume. They wanted to know more about all of the mythology from different parts of the world, but were just as different as each and every one of us, supposedly, non-existent creatures.

Granted, not all of us went to school. It was just those of us who couldn't alter our ages to look older. In other words the halflings and some of the demons. The gods are lucky bastards.

I walked down stairs to eat breakfast then I chose my charm to conceal myself. A black metal raven feather on a leather string with cream and dark green beads made of jade and ivory above the feather. Each of us had to wear them. They not only gave us a human appearance, but also reigned in our powers when we were in public. They just made life in the human realm so much easier.

I went upstairs to get my uniform on, I hated them, and doo my hair. I looked in the mirror in my room and what looked back at me was a teenager with black-blue hair and a dark red streak running through it. My eyes are a deep emerald green like the hills of my homeland. My skin is pale and flawless, or so I've been told. I smiled at myself as my fangs glistened in the light and my dark pink lips framed them. No I am not a vampire. No that is Eva and Marya is the werewolf.

I am a Halfling that was thrown away by their parent and cast out from home…

"I do not want to be late! Come on we need to make it to the train!" yelled yet another female voice said.

"I know Shishi!" I yelled, grabbed my pendant and was out the door. Time to start senior year… again.

* * *

A/N: well let's see where this goes, shall we?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no asobi. Though if someone could give me Susanoo or Loki I would really appreciate it.

Alrighty then, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2: Trouble

"Kee~va! You left without me! I can't believe that you left" a voice shouted and then someone jumped on my back.

I looked over my shoulder to Kei smiling at me brightly. Kei is a minor goddess, a Dola, that over sees fate. She isn't very powerful, but she is a good person and someone that I trust with my life. She had been with me the longest out of anyone I have known throughout my long life. She is a petite person with short light blue hair and dark violet eyes. She has always been a cute and somewhat mischievous child, though she is already very old if not older than I am.

"Kei, you need to go to your class and get off of my back. You know how short these skirts are and you are probably going to give these people a show if you are not already" I said to her as she pouted and then slid down my back.

"Well we will see who gets called to the principal's office first! Me for my attitude or you for your outfit" She said as she ran to her class room on the first floor. Kei was a first year this year simply because she looked like a junior high school girl. She is well over 2,000 years old. I had stopped counting the years after I reached 1,500. After that amount of time it seemed irrelevant to me to keep count.

I looked at my schedule and it said that my first hour was in room 3A-1, math. After living so long it is like clockwork with each equation. From addition and subtraction to derivatives to number theory. I went into my class and chose a seat next to the window in the middle row of the room. I know that I had two friends, or at least housemates in this class. There was Kira and Shishi, who had yet to show up. Oh and Siobhan, the fire spitter. Kira is a Valkyrie from Norway, whereas Shishi is a shishiga from Russia. A demon that causes misfortune to drunkards. Take her to a bar and just sit back and watch the show, just so long as you don't have any alcohol yourself.

"What are you laughing about?" asked someone who was standing next to my desk. I looked up and smiled at Shishi.

"That time that we bought some wine in Italy. It was absolutely hilarious" I snickered.

"That, is never to be mentioned again" she said with narrowed eyes. Shishi has long, straight brown hair and the most beautiful dark blue eyes, flawless skin and soft mauve colored lips. I saw Kira walk in not a moment after Shishi had warned me. Kira has long wavy black hair with light sky blue eyes, pale skin and dark full lips. Each of them looked to be out of a fairytale, though in reality they were. The only thing is that the fairytales weren't always true. Kira has a personality that can brighten up the darkest cave, but she can see the souls of the dead who have yet to leave this plane of existence. Shishi is attracted to the bad luck of many drunkards because she consumes the bad luck of those around her. Siobhan is a fire spitter, or more precisely a Caorthannach, she is not the mother of the devil even if she has the personality of one sometimes. She happens to consume the hatred of wherever she is, which can cause her to be sick. Each and every one of us are not always what we seem.

Though because of myths made from man many of us are painted as evil or vile creatures and are hunted because of it. Hunted by the humans and hunted by the gods. There are goddesses in our home, but they have made a contract to not harm any of the inhabitants without just cause, just as the rest of the inhabitants have made a contract. Which is why I wear the gloves that I do, one long one that goes all of the way up my left arm and a cropped glove on my right hand. Each contract is made with me and places a mark on my skin until the contract is broken or released. Currently I carry 19 contracts in order to keep us all safe, at least that is the plan.

"I am so happy Fairy-chan! We are in the same class!" said a loud, cheery voice. Just then I felt someone grip my shoulder very hard.

"Ow" I said flatly and looked up to Kira straining to keep an unemotional face as she watched the four students enter the room. I looked over to Shishi and saw that she was looking at them out of the corner of her eye as she 'studied' her handbook. Then I looked to over to the new occupants of the room and saw that one was a thin girl with violet hair and dark eyes, whose smile was gentle. Then I saw the other three who had entered the room. They were the gods Apollo, Susanoo and Loki.

Just when I thought it would be a normal year without any hindrances trouble decided to walk through the door. Literally.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, but the multiple and many OC's.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3: Blue Feather

"Calm yourselves. If they meant us any harm we wouldn't be standing here now. They are far too enthralled with that human to notice us. Not only that, but we are concealed to be humans with no powers." I said as I looked outside through the window next to me. It had started to rain again, thanks to Ala. I wouldn't be going home anytime soon with this weather.

"I left Asgard so that I didn't have to deal with these twits" Kira hissed. She had lived in Asgard with the gods for a long while before she grew tired of it and came to the mortal realm. Kira rarely ever talked about what happened in the realm of the Norse Gods, but when she did she never had anything good to say.

"There's the Japanese god Susanoo and the Greek god Apollo, which means that Dionysus is not far off" Shishi whispered. These gods weren't all that much trouble, though Dionysus would be a problem for Shishi.

"That could be a problem" Kira stated bluntly as she sat down behind me with her arms crossed.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in, "Rise" he said and we all stood. "Be seated" he said as we all sat. I have done this routine countless times in the past and will continue to do so in the future. "I will start role…" the teacher said and I tuned him out, until he said my name "Keeva Bran" he said and I simply raised my hand, though I did see Loki look straight at me from the corner of my eye as if he was studying me. "Loki Levantain" the teacher said and this brought Loki's attention away from me for the time being. I didn't expect that he would have known my name's meaning. Keeva Bran. Precious Raven. Even to this day I can't comprehend why my mother named me so after what had happened to her.

"Alright class welcome to your last year in high school. Today we are going to dive right in…" I tuned it out and simply watched the rain endlessly fall outside of the window I am next to. Before I knew it the bell rang and the classroom cleared. Luckily for Siobhan there was a seat next to me that was empty. I would hate for her to have to sit next to Susanoo. For the sake of everything in existence it would be best if those two hot tempered people never met.

"Ah! Keeva, there you are! I want you to meet someone!" Kagura exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the door. I was lost in my thoughts and picking up my belongings that I didn't even here her come in. Then again she is a hunter. I had her train with Artimis's retainers when she had asked to learn how to hunt demons and fallen gods. After all her family was murdered by a fallen god about ten years ago. I was too late to stop it, but I did manage to keep her safe. "Here. Keeva Yui, Yui Keeva" she said with a large smile on her face. "Also this is Loki, Takeru and Apollon" she informed me as she pointed to each of the gods before me.

Loki only glared at me from the corner of his eye and Susanoo, or Takeru, simply scoffed and turned his head away trying to act high and mighty. Then there was Apollo who extended his hand in a polite greeting towards me. I smiled at him and clasped his hand in my own as I shook his hand and said 'nice to meet you' then headed off to the woman's restroom before my next class.

Once there I took off my right glove to reveal burned and irritated red skin. I ran cold water over the area that I had touched Apollo's skin. Though I felt no pain from it. After less than a minute of running my hand under the water the area was completely healed. In the place of the burn mark was a dark blue raven feather that curled around my hand from the bottom right side of my wrist, around the back of my hand and came to rest just barely on my palm between my thumb and my index finger. Actually it had been there before I had ever met Apollo. It was given to me a long time ago and the only reason I am alive. Until that mark disappears I cannot die.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami no Asobi.

* * *

Chapter 4: As the Day Goes On

"Are you alright Keeva?" Shishi asked me. She knew what had happened to me with Apollo, I am simply glad that Siobhan isn't here, if she was things would have been much worse.

"I have told you before that I am fine" I said to her.

"I saw Baldr a while ago with a horde of girls and guys following him. If you had trouble with Apollo then you are going to have one hell of a time with Baldr." She said with crossed arms. I'd forgotten about Baldr…

"This sucks." I said to her as I just layed face down on my desk. We had only a few minutes left of this period and we would have lunch. During that time most of us would meet up, all except for Kei and Ala.

"So this is not something I was expecting" Kira said quietly to me as irritation radiated off of her being like heat off of black top. If Loki and Baldr were here then Thor is here as well, which posed as a problem for Kira. She did have a crush on the god of thunder after all. "I was hoping for a relatively uneventful last year" she said pondering our predicament.

"Agreed. Preferably one without drama from past love, bad luck or previous banishments" I sighed into my desk as I stared at the clock on the wall. The seconds seemed to tick by slower with each movement of the second hand. Thoughts of how the gods would influence our time at this school clouded my mind and Loki's eyes on me. He was the last one I wanted to deal with. Having the god of mischief watching you is not a good thing.

As I was starting to be absorbed into my thoughts the bell rang, which signaled lunch for us and a perfect time to meet up. Kei is not going to be happy that she doesn't have lunch with us. I grabbed my things and headed to lunch with a grumpy Kira and Shishi. Hopefully no one consumed alcohol recently and we don't run into Thor. There is no telling what Kira will do.

"Keeva!" I heard a voice call out to me and turned around to find Kagura waving at me.

I smiled and told Kira and Shishi to go and meet up with the others while I talk to Kagura. "What's up?" I asked her.

"What are you planning?" she asked me with suspicion. For a human Kagura had amazing intuition.

"To sort things out and make a plan to deal with these gods" I said honestly, we didn't have anything else to scheme about.

"And you didn't invite me" she said sarcastically.

I looked at her wryly. "You" I said gesturing to her person. "Are human and friends with Yui, whom knows the gods. Go on reconnaissance for me." I finished with a smile and ran after I ran after Kira and Shishi to join up with the rest of them.

When I arrived Rusa, Tsuki, Kira, Shishi and Mary were waiting. Marya, a lycanthrope was in a class below mine and shared a class with Rusa; she has forest green eyes and brown hair that are far different from the looks of her adoptive mother. Tsuki was in a class with Yuki, one of the humans staying with us. The only ones missing were Siobhan and Lise, except Siobhan was out sick and Lise was late. As soon as I greeted everyone and sat down to eat my lunch I saw Lise with a horde of people following her. Considering the fact she is a Huldr and has so many people following her makes sense. Her hair was a light gold that she had tied back into a braid and her eyes were the most beautiful hazel. The fact that she is a demon of seduction doesn't help matters.

When she arrived most of us tried to keep a straight face, but Rusa was failing to do so. "what happened to 'I'm going to keep a low profile so people don't follow me around anymore'?" she asked Lise as she stifled her laughter.

"Yeah, well at least I can get some" Lise countered with narrowed eyes.

"Never said I wanted any. All I need is the water" Rusa said as she was above Lise.

"At least I'm not half human" she countered back and that was where I was about to stop the argument when Tsuki butted in.

"Oh, both of you shut up! At least you look like yourselves! I look so plain!" she shouted and then fell back on the grass with dramatic flair.

"White hair and amber eyes aren't exactly normal" I said with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, if you showed up with that people would think you were some kind of freak" Shishi interrupted as she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

"You can't drink alcohol without giving yourself bad luck" Kira jabbed at Shishi, who then proceeded to give her a death glare.

"Anyways we have stuff to discuss" I said to everyone.

"You mean gods" Lise said in an annoyed tone. "At least Baldr can take half of the popularity and keep those people from following me" she said as she stabbed a capri-sun and took a sip of its contents.

"Alright, so in my class we have Apollo, Loki and Susanoo" I informed everyone and Tsuki made a quip about how Susanoo and Siobhan would get along once she came to school.

"Baldr's in my class and Thor is in your same grade, but a different class" Rusa said.

"Oh, he's in my class. He probably knows what I am considering I am Norwegian" Lise butted in.

"Okay so we have Baldr, Apollo, Loki, Susanoo, Thor and we are missing Tsukito" I said as I counted off all the gods we knew about so far and one I was sure is around here somewhere.

"Tsukito is probably in the same class as Ala and Kei" Kira said as she finished the apple she was eating.

"If he is then he is the least of our problems" I replied and got up to throw my trash away when I spied Eva strutting into the school and heading for the principal's office. Eva is Marya's adopted mother and also a Dearg Due, which is a kind of Irish vampire. The story of how Marya and Eva became family is not a very happy one. Though the reason she caught my attention is the fact that she is here. At the school and heading to the principal's office, which meant that Kei was in trouble. Again.

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long to update!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami no Asobi.

* * *

Chapter 5: Work

"Kei is in serious trouble" Marya said beneath her breath. "The fact that Sheila or Tamara didn't show up is proof enough."

"1000 Yen says she said a curse word or told the professor to go to hell" Kira snickered.

"I say she didn't say a thing, but gave him the birdie just for kicks" Tsuki said as she held back a laugh.

"I say she got into a fight with a class mate" Rusa butted in as she ate her apple.

"Three letters, PDA." Lise said with a sneer.

"I don't care what it is so long as she never does it again" I said as I rubbed my temple in frustration at my longtime friend's ever mischievous behavior. "At least it is just Eva and not Ish or Ma'at. That would be trouble" I said and everyone looked at me and muttered an 'agreed' in unison. Both of them could be incredibly intimidating and downright scary sometimes, though if Kei was involved then it was a certain thing.

"Though if I had to guess, I say she got in an argument with the teacher because she didn't want to share books with someone. She didn't bring them to school after all" I said with confidence in my voice as we all got sidetracked from talking about our godly problem and instead made bets on our friend's misfortune.

Our lunch ended before we knew it and we all had to go back to our respective classes and finished the day without any trouble, except for Kei. She was in trouble. After school we all went back to the house we lived in and quickly did our homework for the day before getting ready for work.

I happen to own a bar with a dance floor and a restaurant on the same street that we live on. Each of them caters to people like us instead of humans. The only policy for both businesses is no fighting. Since I opened them around ten years ago there have been only a handful of fights and every one of them was dealt with severely.

Though we only work there as a cover to gain information and meet others like ourselves. Our real work is to find and kill fallen gods or rogue demons. Once that job is done then I move on to the next large city or next country.

"Hey! Who's on bar duty tonight?" I yelled to the rest of the house as I changed out of my school clothes into casual clothes.

"Me" a voice outside of my room said. Outside my door stood Tamara, Lise's lover and a Qandisa. She has long, silver hair and bright silver eyes that contrast with her dark, ebony skin. Compared to Lise, who has a curvaceous yet petite figure, Tamara has a tall and lithe body. Though because she looks far older than a high school student she doesn't have to go to school. Lucky woman.

"Good, you I can count on. Though please don't make any guys go crazy again" I said to her with a worried expression. Tamara is a strange being. No one is sure as to whether she is a demon or a goddess of lust and she refuses to tell us, claiming it is part of her charm.

"I can't promise what the customers will do, but I won't do anything to lead anyone on" she chuckled recalling all of the past craziness that has happened when someone gets it in her mind that they have to have her.

"I know, but I really don't want Lise to try and kill someone again…" I said and at this Tamara started cracking up and I just stared at her. "I am serious. We were lucky that Kei was there to erase the guy's memory" I scowled at her in hopes that she would stop laughing at past situations. "Anyways, how is Siobhan?" I asked Tamara.

"She'll be fine. Most likely she'll go burning tomorrow" Tamara replied.

"I hate it when she does that" I said to her, hoping that she could respond with a possible solution to all of my problems.

"Listen sweetie, if she were to consume all of the malicious feelings in this city she would be bed ridden for months and I personally don't want to take care of sorry ass because I can't deal with her attitude. So you are just going to have to deal with all of the press this is going to get" Tamara said with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows raised at me. Not the solution I was hoping for.

I sighed as we walked down the stairs of the house. "Yep, right as always" I said under my breath.

"Anyways, who is going out tonight?" Tamara asked as she put earrings into both of her ears.

"Myself, Kei, Ala, Sheila and Rusa" I replied to her question as I tied my hair into a braid. Those working at the restaurant or bar would be leaving soon to open or take over someone's shift. My group wouldn't leave until around 9 or 10 o'clock at night. We had a lot of preparing to do for this job. Ma'at had said that this was a request from one of the local gods. The only thing that was told to us was that it was a fallen god and it had an affinity for weather, which would mean it will probably be raining.

In the gathering room I heard the TV, which was on the news, "Scientists claim that the abnormal amount of rain we have been experiencing is due to a low pressure system that has settled over most of Southern and central Japan. If the heavy rains persist then there will be flooding and countless amounts of damage…"

This morning Ala was probably trying to keep the weather from turning more severe than it already has been. Though either way I hate rain and if I ever want to see the sun again while we are here then we need to get this job done tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami no Asobi

* * *

Chapter 6: Hunting

"I. HATE. Rain" I scowled as my hair was plastered to my face and my clothes clung to me like a second skin.

"Well~, if Nephtys hadn't interrupted me this morning then maybe it would have stopped or been a light sprinkle instead of a downpour with thunder rolling above our heads. Hm~" Ala said with a large grin on her face and then decided to spin around in the continuous down pour of rain.

"If you start singing about dancing in the rain I will kill you before you can do your job" I hissed at her and tried to move my hair out of my face again as we neared our destination.

"I'm singin' in the rain" Rusa sang under her breath and I glared at her fiercely enough to make the devil himself wet his pants. After she shut her mouth I took my concealment necklace off and handed it to her to keep safe during our job. I have a bad habit of getting them destroyed.

"Kei" I said and stopped at the corner of a random street. Kei, who had been keeping quiet for most of our walk to this point.

"Distract the humans in the vicinity and keep them away from that building" Kei said as she looked towards a large building in the distance. It was a warehouse that, lucky for us, wasn't on a crowded street. Kei is a Dola. A minor goddess who oversees the fate of humans, which allows her to manipulate their memories and movements to a certain degree. Before I told her to she had already left to keep anyone from seeing what we were doing, or at least any humans.

"Rusa I want you to take Ala to the top of that building" I said as I pointed to the building right across the street. "After you drop her off draw the circle. Make it a big one, it's a fallen this time" I said to her as I fixed my eyes on the warehouse up ahead.

"So you get to have all of the fun" Ala said with a disappointed look on her face as her eyes turned from their normal stormy grey to a bright silver. All demons eyes turn silver in battle just as all gods and goddesses eyes turn gold.

"You'll have plenty of fun. I'm just going to get the party going" I said as I felt my blood puping in my veins and my skin heat up as my power was called to the surface. As the shadows reacted to my presence I drew them into me to conceal my presence.

Just before Rusa took Ala up on top of the adjacent buildings roof I heard her mutter something close to 'I don't see how this is going to be a party.' I just shook my head in amusement before heading to where our target was at.

I walked up to the warehouse as the rain pouring from the sky drenched everything around me and myself. As I arrived at the doors of the warehouse I tested them to see if they were locked. It came as no surprise when I discovered that they were, which means whatever is in this building will know that I am coming. I layed my right hand on the door and watched as a rune made of shadows wound its way over the cold steel surface.

"_Oscail_" I said and watched as the rune glowed a green light as shadows danced in its light. Once the rune disappeared the door slowly opened. The hinged creaked from not being used in a fair amount of time and the noise echoed inside of the halls.

"Aaahhh, a strange being has entered here…" a deep, yet airy voice said from within the shadows as the door was opened to its fullest. "What a delicious smell you emanate…" it whispered from different places with every word uttered. "What are you… I wonder?"

I walked into the building and down the halls as its voice echoed whispers through the walls. After walking down the main hall I came to another set of doors that would lead me to the main room in the warehouse. Lights flickered on and off periodically, leaving images of shadows dancing along the corridor.

I opened the doors and decided to be ready for a battle. The shadows that always clung to me encircled me and changed my appearance. Besides my attire and eyes not much changes from my natural appearance. My clothes changed to armor that I have worn for centuries. A black breast plate covered my heart and chest from my left shoulder to my lowest right rib. Black and silver gloves adorned my hands and arms up to the elbow. Under my breast plate I wore a royal blue tunic with burgundy embroidery and an open front with slits in the sides for easy movement. My under shirt was a deep violet that was fitted against my skin and hung low enough to be seen under my tunic. Black tight pants covered my legs and calf high leather boots protected my feet. When I opened my eyes after I took my step into the room crimson eyes were staring back at me.

"Well… Now you ARE interesting" the being in front of me spoke and I could see the amusement dancing in its crimson eyes. Those eyes faded in an out of existence and changed their location at random, but were always in my view.

"You weren't always a demon… No you were much more than that…" It said to me as it continued to study me as if trying to determine a weakness before attacking. "I wonder, whom your sires are?" it said with incredible curiosity, almost obsessive curiosity. "Your eyes, they betray who you once were… Gold bleeding to silver. And emerald green when you are at peace. Truly frightening" it whispered into my ears as I walked to the center of the warehouse. The stench of death radiated throughout the building and with every step I took I could see the bones and pieces of decaying corpses left behind from its meals.

I was hoping for a peaceful solution, but looking around me that is an impossibility now. "What caused you to change and fall as you have" I asked and the question seemed to stump and surprise the fallen god.

"I should be asking that of you" it said and shadows came from all directions to form a main body made of flesh. I couldn't tell whether it was male or female, but to celestial beings gender is an unimportant title. Though the fallen still retained the beauty that most celestial beings have even after no longer retaining its status. The fallen wore a long sleeved white tunic and its straight black hair cascading down its back. A pale and beautiful face looked back at me with the same crimson eyes I had seen before. "What caused you to curse yourself as a demon, when you were born as a god?" it said in a dark voice as it awaited me to answer the question that was asked of me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami no Asobi.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Fallen

"I simply came here to ask you to leave peacefully, but looking around I have no choice" I said as I looked to the skeletons and rotting corpses that surrounded the room.

"Ah, yes. It is the 'job' that you were given. To eradicate me from another god's territory" the fallen hissed and circled me as if he was the one in control and looking for weak points. "Before you… dispatch me. I want to know one thing. What did you give to become what you are? The price must have been very high" it said with a malicious curved smile. It was enjoying figuring me out like I was a rare species never before discovered.

"That is something you will never know" I said and called my power to bring forth my weapon. A silver sword with emerald green engravings materialized from the shadows and fell into my hand.

"You will not even heed a soon to be dead god's request?" it asked me in a mocking voice.

"You are no longer a god" I said and snapped my fingers to trigger an explosion from behind the fallen. It was time to go to work.

**Elsewhere near the warehouse:**

Loki was taking a break from all of the festivities that Apollo had decided upon. As per usual he had been hogging Yui all to himself, but there were also a few other humans there as well. Though all of that didn't bother him as much as the girl in his class with the green eyes, Keeva Bran. He felt a strange sense of familiarity when he saw her, but he was unable to place her face. Then there was the strangeness of her name all together. Loki bit his nail as he tried to remember where he had seen her, entirely forgetting the fact that it was pouring outside as he walked about. He aimlessly walked down side streets until the sound of an explosion not too far away caught his attention. He ran to where he heard it from and came to a street that led straight to a warehouse. He watched and listened for any signs of an explosion, but neither saw nor heard any.

Then there was another explosion, but instead of a burst of light and violent debris flying from the warehouse all of the light in that specific area disappeared in an instant and there was an abrupt change in air pressure. It was as if everything was being sucked into that exact point with no hope of escape. Loki didn't know who made such an attack, but whoever they were knew how to use ancient dark power. The only gods he knew who used such power were Hades, Morrígan, Anubis and a few others. Though that power meant one thing, who so ever is behind it is incredibly powerful.

As he watched the warehouse a figure burst through the doors and not just any figure, but one who looked frighteningly familiar to the girl in his class. Keeva Bran.

'Well that certainly pissed him off when I destroyed his meals' I thought to myself as I burst through the front doors of the warehouse and into the pouring rain of the night. The first explosion I had set off was to destroy any evidence that there was something magical about this incident, which meant singeing bodies beyond recognition. The second was to protect myself from becoming dinner, which leads me to why I am running away. 'I hope Rusa finished the circle' I thought absently as I sprinted to where we had all parted ways. That is where I will end this.

As I passed an alley I glimpsed a person standing there in the shadows. My strange eyes met with the cold silver of their owner as he studied what was happening. In the split second our eyes met I saw them widen in surprise, no doubt from my own eye color. There was no one else on this planet that has the same eyes as myself and every time I release my true power they reveal exactly what I am. God's have gold eyes, every single one of them, when they release their power and demons eyes turn silver; mine are both.

"Shit" I said under my breath as I continued forward to where the circle was meant to be; unfortunately I knew those silver eyes. I could worry about Loki later, right now I have a job to finish. I turned my eyes forward and glanced at the pavement in front of me and saw the runes that were barely visible through the rain. I crossed through the first circle and then was inside of the second by the time the fallen had stepped over the first circle.

I smirked to myself as I skidded to a stop in the middle of the circle and plunged my sword into the ground. Darkness shot from my blade and made the surrounding earth quake from its force. It passed through the inner circle's runes and activated them. One circle to keep something in. Then they activated the outer circle as a barrier was erected around us; I didn't even feel when rain stopped falling on us from above. One circle to keep something out.

This was the battle field, more like an arena, that no one could interfere or run away from. The only way out was for me to deactivate it, whether by my death or own will. Though for now we were both trapped together and everyone else was prevented from interfering or becoming a nuisance.

"Shall we begin?" I said with a knowing grin and cold eyes to the fallen.

They simply smiled back, impressed by the fact that I had thought of such an intricate plan. "I don't suppose this is simply an execution, you wish to gain information. Specifically why I am a fallen" they said to me as the fallen studied me. I was ready for a fight, but I needed information as they had said because the amount of fallen has drastically increased over the last few centuries. It was as if gods had been running from something and no fallen have ever been as sane or talkative as this one.

"Yes. You seem to retain some sanity" I replied as I relaxed my form a fraction and in return received a satisfied look from the fallen that stood just inside of the inner barrier.

"Indeed… What is it you desire to know, child born outside of fate?" it asked me and I knew that this fallen was far different from the rest. The only ones who have ever known about such a thing would be the gods who control fate. They are only able to see a small glimpse of my life and everything else is shrouded from their eyes. This fallen was very different because it was once a god of fate; a god that would never become a fallen except by choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi.

* * *

Chapter 8: Fateless

At this I placed all of my focus on the fallen. If I wasn't careful I could be killed and if it was anyone else they surely would have been. I gripped my sword in my hand as tight as possible as if it was my only source of comfort in the impending battle.

"I am waiting Fateless one" it said to me as it continued to study my every action. Looking for a weakness and determining if I am a worthy opponent.

"Why have you become what you are?" I asked with as much respect as I could muster. This fallen is especially powerful and holds dominion over the fate of nature.

"What a forward, yet vague question. The true question is why I chose to become as I have. The answer is simple. It is a far better alternative to what awaited me in the heavens. Now my question for you is of all the gods that surround you, when was the last time they visited the celestial realm? There are many things you do not know due to choosing to become what you are" The fallen said to me and dissected every one of my minute reactions. I have a few gods that surround me at the moment and many that take part in my organization, though what they did in their spare time is of no concern to me.

"What those that surround me do on their own time is their business, not mine" I replied with anger at the fringes of my voice that he would accuse those I care for to betray me and lie to me. Those that were closest to me agreed to be bound to myself and in turn I carry marks for every person along my arm. If any of them were to do any malicious act then I would know immediately. I use them as a safe guard to ensure that I can protect those that are closest to me.

"Yet you bind them to your being?" the fallen asked as it began to walk around the circle as if it was a wolf circling its prey before it pounced. It was getting impatient and agitated as time dragged on; almost as if it was looking for its death.

"I never offer it, they have simply asked for such a thing" I replied truthfully, the first I had bound to my being was Kei and we have been together ever since then. If it hadn't been for her then I would have gone insane long before I would have met another who was willing to do the same thing. Those that have bound themselves to my person have followed me since that day of their own accord.

"Interesting… truly perplexing" the fallen said with curiosity lurking behind steely eyes.

"How long have the heavens been in turmoil?" I asked and noticed the slight surprise that crossed his features before he pulled himself together to respond to my incredibly blunt question.

"Many centuries. The exact moment was when you became visible to the Fates. They foresaw your death at the hands of a god, then you didn't die. No you became what you are today, a demon" the fallen spat out at me in spite. There would be no more questions after this, we would soon fight to the death and I sure as hell wasn't going to lose.

"A demon cursed to kill the one who was destined to kill you" the fallen seethed as a malicious smile drew across its face. "Death follows everywhere you are and yet eludes you at the same time. What a terrifying curse you have placed upon yourself" It continued as evil amusement filled its voice. This fallen had been watching me for some time to know about my past and those I had lost. My anger had turned to rage and was boiling within me. The uncontrollable emotions of a demon welled from within me and has been something I have never gotten used to. I miss the cool composure that came with being a god as well as my wings that I no longer have.

"Your time is drawing near, Little Raven" the fallen said and at those last words I released my rage and bottle power. The shockwave that came from it crashed against the barrier with a deadly force and created cracks along its surface. The barrier was never meant to keep the fallen in, it was for me and to keep other's out of my range.

"And yours has run out" I said as shadows wrapped around my sword and I launched myself at the fallen before me. My power snaked along my skin and whipped around me as if it was alive. The fallen lost all of its composure and stared at me with terror in its crimson eyes and attempted to protect itself with a wall of earth.

Before I hit the wall that was before me a wall of shadows opened up and I passed through to the other side without even coming in contact with the pathetic resistance that had been created. When I exited from the shadows I was facing the barrier and spun around before the fallen knew where I was. My sword came in contact with its arm and severed the limb from its body. The shadows from my blade consumed the bloody arm that had fallen to the ground when the fallen had tried to dodge my attack. Smokey shadows licked at what was left of its arm until they dissipated completely. I knew the look on the fallen's face far too well. It was as if I was the monster in this situation, that I am the one who should be put to death.

"You… how… how are you this powerful?!" the fallen shouted out as I raised my sword once again to strike. Though this time I made contact with its body and sliced clean through its torso, or so I thought. My brow raised in slight amazement at the fact that it was able to create a mirage in such a short time. Before I knew it I was flat against the ground and I smelled my own blood as my clothing hung in tatters from where I was struck on my back. I reached around and felt deep gashes where once smooth skin used to be.

I smirked and my fangs peaked out from my lips, this would prove to be worth my while and quite interesting.

I jumped up to avoid another blow and leapt back to attack once again. For a short period of time we exchanged blows evenly, but its wounds were beginning to grow in number and were taking their toll. At one last hesitation on the fallen's part I spun around and sliced a deep wound into its now bloody chest. As the fallen staggered back and spit up black blood I rushed forward and impaled it on my sword as shadows began to consume its body slowly.

"I wonder how powerful the god you are hunting is? After all you aren't half as powerful as you were before you changed" the fallen said as black blood was rising in its throat and overflowed from its lips and onto my shoulder. I didn't even notice the warm liquid sliding down my arm as I twisted the sword in my hand and ended the fallen's existence. I refused to look at the disappearing corpse and simply retrieved my sword from its dead flesh and turned to release the barrier. For tonight our job is done.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi.

* * *

Chapter 9: Feeling

"You still hate killing don't you" Ala asked me as we all walked back to the house. By the time the battle had ended Loki was long gone and the weather had returned to normal. Now there was only a light drizzle falling from the sky as if to mock me.

"Yes, but I hate the fact that sometimes I enjoy it" I said depressingly, while I thought about my twisted existence.

"You hate killing, but you like the adrenaline rush it gives you because that is the only thing you can feel" Kei chimed and spoke the truth. The rush I feel when I go into battle is one of the few things I can feel beyond a change in texture on a surface. I don't feel pain, pleasure, heat, cold, the sun or rain on my face. I can't feel the wind wrapping itself around my face on a cool summer day or the softness of the grass beneath my bare feet. It is a saddening prospect, but on that I have lived with for centuries.

"One day…" Rusa started as she looked up to the dissipating clouds. "One day you will feel the rain on your skin. I promise" she said to me in earnest and smiled my way.

"I look forward to it" I replied with a warm smile.

"Though first we need to tend to your wounds" She said as she glanced at the numerous lacerations that covered my body and were staining my clothes. I was not a pretty sight to look at right now and for the moment I am immensely grateful that I can't feel pain.

"Don't worry, 'tis merely a flesh wound" I said in humor and Kei just glared at me from over her shoulder.

"Don't quote Monty Python when you are in this bad of shape" she scolded me and I couldn't hide the smile that crossed my face.

"Yeah, if you are going to use that quote at least make sure you lose a limb first" Ala chimed in and smiled triumphantly at making myself and Rusa crack up laughing as Kei glared daggers at Ala. The only reason I am alive today is because of the people who surround me and all of the bright memories and moments we make together. It helps, but darkness and destruction seem to follow me like a plague.

As we walked down an alleyway I saw someone leaning against the concrete exterior of a building. When we got closer I saw that I was Sheila waiting to take us home. Sheila was a selkie with long curly hair in an unnatural deep violet and strange rose quartz colored eyes. She was a little taller than an average woman and has shapely curves that can put Tamara to shame. Her usual gentle face was twisted into one of disappointment as her eyes landed on me. "Alright chickies through the portal" she said as she opened a portal to where we were all living, which was incredibly convenient considering the state I am in. As I was about to walk through the barrier she grabbed my arm to stop me. "You are in so much trouble this time, no portal will save you from the wrath of Ishtaar when you walk through that door into the clean house as a bloody mess" she said and let go of my arm.

I looked at her and realized that tonight would not go very smooth with the ever protective Ish. "Thanks for giving me something to look forward to" I said in sarcasm as I stepped through the portal to go and face my destiny.

"'Course" she said and I could hear the smile through her voice as I stepped through the portal. When they were all through the portal and back in the house Ishtaar greeted them and congratulated them on a job well done before hounding me on the fact that I didn't protect myself better in battle. After all of the ranting and bandaging me up I wondered if I would even be able to go to school tomorrow, not that it would matter if I didn't since I know everything that they teach already.

I went to my room and closed my door. After I closed it and turned my light on I took out a book that looked ancient with leather binding and yellowed pages. It was my oldest record book that survived though the years. I had written anything I learned from those I defeated or spoke with who seemed to know any information on my situation. I wrote everything down that had transpired today and then tucked it away back in its hiding place and took out the journal I written in this morning.

Darkness seems to follow me every step I manage to take. It grabs and stifles those who follow me, one by one until I am once again alone. Fateless… to be without destiny or future. One who is born outside of what the Fates have dictated are hunted and killed before they can bring around a change that the world can never recover from. My very existence is like a tsunami that wipes everything clean. My life is truly frightening as is the power I control and use to fight and protect.

Fateless, the Destroyer, a child of death and shadow shifter. All of these are 'titles' I have been given by those who try to kill, beat, destroy, banish and erase me. If I could be erased I would be willing, but I am cursed to live until I can kill another. I am cursed to live as a demon for the remainder of my life, just as _he_ cursed me to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamigami no Asobi.

* * *

Chapter 10: Burning

After the house was quiet and asleep Siobhan gently treaded down the stairs and left through the front door into the early morning air. She would miss another day of school, but what she was about to do had to be done sooner rather than later. Keeva hated her doing this because it drew too much attention and often was covered in the news as a small segment. She put ear buds in and listened to classical music as she jogged to where Keeva had killed the Fallen a few hours earlier. If Siobhan was right then there shouldn't be many humans there at all.

Once she arrived she jumped to the top of a building then to another roof so she could get to the highest point in the area. Once she found a comfortable and safe place she surveyed the rest of the city and saw all of the negativity that surrounded everything within her sight. Siobhan is a demon that consumes hate, anger and negative feelings, but when there are too many of them she burns them. She has done this many times before, when she lived in larger cities, in New York, Moscow, London and many others before Tokyo. Siobhan had been alive for the past half millennia and was still fairly young for her kind.

Siobhan sat down on the rough roof of the building she has chosen. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she released her held breath she left her body. Once she was fully separated from her body she walked to the edge of the tall building and looked below herself with flaming yellow eyes as she traced the path she would take through the city and jumped.

She plummeted to the ground with incredible speed and then opened her arms a moment before it too late to recover from such a fall. When she spread her arms, or what she considered her arms, air caught underneath her body and lifted her up as she glided through the air a few stories above where people walked. The air pushed against her body as she used her power to push her forward at an even faster speed than when she was falling. Though she had no real physical body at the moment, she still held weight even if it wasn't much.

Siobhan glided past a glass building and looked at her distorted reflection in the glass. She looked nothing like what she did in her human form with short black hair, fair skin dotted with freckles and garnet red eyes. In her true form she looked far different in every aspect. Her form was made of iridescent flames and her eyes were a burning yellow as she stared back at herself.

She resembled a stingray rather than a humanoid being as flames stretched from her arms to giver a semblance of wings to keep her high off the ground and away from people. As she glided through the streets she burned everything she needed to in her wake so that she could forego having to stay holed up in the house until January.

Every once in a while she would catch the eye of a human walking down the street in the early morning before the sun was even up, but she was moving far too fast for any photo to be taken. Though even if they did take a photo she would not show up after they were developed or downloaded due to the fact that her form could not be captured on film because people saw her with their sixth sense instead of their eyes. Which is why most humans can't even see her to begin with when she is in this form. What she didn't expect was to have a god see her fly above his head as he took his morning jog before he went to school.

Susanoo was running down the streets at an even pace when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in warning. He stopped and looked around to see no one, until he heard the rustling of wind from above him. As he looked up his eyes widened to see a Caorthannach soaring through the air above his head. He stood there amazed at the fact he had seen on in such a form because they were thought to be extinct. It held a simple beauty that he could only glimpse for a moment before she disappeared from sight.

He had never seen one before, but he heard stories form the other gods about their beauty power. They were said to be some of the most beautiful fire spirits this world has ever known and some of the most powerful as well. What he had seen was a Burning, it is a mysterious event that the Caorthannach preform every so often. Nearly nothing is known about it besides its name and the fact that it is harmless.

He stared off in the direction she had gone for a few minutes before he continued his run and headed back to the shrine they were all staying at with Yui.

Siobhan didn't notice anyone who saw her, nor did she care, because she was enjoying herself far too much. She loved the feel of the air getting lighter as she continued down each street and the wind batting against her face attempting to slow her down. The more the wind pushed the faster she wanted to go as the fire that was her entire being burned hotter and brighter. She loved the freedom this form held and the simplicity of it all as she soared high above the streets until the horizon began to lighten in warning that she needed to return to her body.

By the time she returned to the shared house the sun had already rose and Keeva was standing in the doorway full of bandages looking peeved. Siobhan smiled widely at her as she walked up the street, it looked like it would be the two of them skipping today, not that it truly mattered for either of them.

"You could have told me what you planned to do" I asked Siobhan as I tapped my foot against the wood of the door frame in agitation. The 'burning' would be on the news tonight for sure saying that there were multiple UFO sightings in the Tokyo area early this morning. Not that I could blame the humans for thinking that Siobhan is an alien.

"Yeah, but then I would miss the expression on your face every time I came home" she smirked at me and I could hear her stomach growl before she even crossed the street to where we lived. She was always famished after a 'burning' for human food since there wasn't enough negative energy to sustain her left in the air. Of all the races of demons I wish humans and gods alike hadn't hunted were the Caorthannach because of all the good they could do for this world. It's sad that Siobhan is the last of her kind.


End file.
